Revenge Of The Smith
by Big A1
Summary: Gary Smith stirkes back it time to take back the shcool Gary/Mandy
1. Chapter 1

here it is the sequel to my frist story so this is for you

Before

* * *

Gary has now made it to the Observatory and is now aims his slingshot at the transistor

But at the gate there is Donald Anderson and Thad Carlson try to stop him but Gary shoot Thad

Donald try to but is shot in the back ,eranest come out and go easy on you , he walk out of the Observatory , okay let me go and you have can even thing in the front of the building,

Okay Earnest deal. Gary walk in the front of the observatory and grab the potato shooter and rocket launcher ,And a Super Slingshot nice do buisses with you Earnest, said Gary as he walk from the observatory To Football Field.

After

* * *

Football Field a perfectly place the his new Super Slingshot he find a tree to cilmbe he got to used it on Dan Kirby

Luis Casey and Ted, Ted got hit in both the leg petty bad .

Gary jump out of tree to see Trevor Who's just got done running laps hi Trevor,

hi Gary is this your doing as he look to the jocks, why yes is you like it,

you now it but let go before Damon come and see what happen here.

But Trevor that would a good test to ues my spud gun or my rocket laucher,

yeah and good test for you to get beaten, okay you win let's go

But Trevor that would a good test to use my spud gun or my rocket laucher,

yeah and good test for you to get beaten, okay you win let's go

Hey what happen here both Boys turn to see who was yelling only to see Damon running at them

They turn to run

Trevor and Gary ran from the football field to gym running around the school they didn't stop running until they made to shortcut to Girls Dorm, which is a small planted area with a missing fence.

Retrieved from " I think safe now Gary said Trevor , yeah I think so too, said Gary

hey Gary someone yelled, but Gary knew who it was, hey Trevor can wait right for a minute,

Okay Gary. As Gary walk to the sit were Mandy is, hey Mandy said Gary he smirked and look at her.

* * *

yeah it short but it good


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor and Gary ran from the football field to gym running around the school they didn't stop running until they made to shortcut to Girls Dorm, which is a small planted area with a missing fence.

Retrieved from " I think safe now Gary said Trevor , yeah I think so too, said Gary

hey Gary someone yelled, but Gary knew who it was, hey Trevor can wait right for a minute,

Okay Gary. As Gary walk to the sit were Mandy is, hey Mandy said Gary he smirked and look at her.

Gary I think you for today you're a great friend Mandy said, hey how bout help get back at

Beatrice

Trevor and Gary leave the girls dorm Gary tell Trevor there going back to the gym , and Trevor just give Gary a look. Man Gary are you really psycho you just those off this afternoon now you want go back said Trevor as they reach the bull statues. You tell me you're my therapist. Said Gary and it the true because

Dr. Crabblesnitch made it one the rules if Gary was to stay at school he had a therapy every three week

This is where Trevor come in at as he was appoints as Gary therapy. Well am I , said Gary not yet at less,

By the time there end talk they already are in fort of the gym,

okay here the deal Trevor we're going in the girl locking said Gary as he open the door of gym then leave a stink bomb in Beatrice's locker. Said Gary, as he look to Trevor you still got the stink bomb, right her

He said getting some stink bomb out a beg and hand them to Gary.

okay Trevor wait here and stand guard, got it Gary.

then as is unlocking the locker plant the stink bomb in,

Then Beatrice go to her locker and she open it the stink bomb goes off in her face making her walk

To the toilets to vomit give Gary a chance to leave but not before span a picture of Beatrice with her head

Down in the toilets. score said Gary as he walk back to Trevor and handed him the picture say it posted time.

* * *

Reveng is so good


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

then

Trevor and Gary ran from the football field to gym running around the school they didn't stop running until they made to shortcut to Girls Dorm, which is a small planted area with a missing fence.

Retrieved from " I think safe now Gary said Trevor , yeah I think so too, said Gary

hey Gary someone yelled, but Gary knew who it was, hey Trevor can wait right for a minute,

Okay Gary. As Gary walk to the sit were Mandy is, hey Mandy said Gary he smirked and look at her.

Gary I think you for today you're a great friend Mandy said, hey how bout help get back at Beatrice

Trevor and Gary leave the girls dorm Gary tell Trevor there going back to the gym , and Trevor just give Gary a look. Man Gary are you really psycho you just those off this afternoon now you want go back said Trevor as they reach the bull statues. You tell me you're my therapist. Said Gary and it the true because

Dr. Crabblesnitch made it one the rules if Gary was to stay at school he had a therapy every three week

This is where Trevor come in at as he was appoints as Gary therapy. Well am I , said Gary not yet at less,

By the time there end talk they already are in fort of the gym,

okay here the deal Trevor we're going in the girl locking said Gary as he open the door of gym then leave a stink bomb in Beatrice's locker. Said Gary, as he look to Trevor you still got the stink bomb, right her

He said getting some stink bomb out a beg and hand them to Gary.

okay Trevor wait here and stand guard, got it Gary.

then as is unlocking the locker plant the stink bomb in,

Then Beatrice go to her locker and she open it the stink bomb goes off in her face making her walk

To the toilets to vomit give Gary a chance to leave but not before span a picture of Beatrice with her head

Down in the toilets. score said Gary as he walk back to Trevor and handed him the picture say it posted time.

* * *

now

You two stop right their yell someone said be hid them they turn to it was Jimmy with a red face

Oh hey Jimmy but before Gary could say another word he was by Jimmy talking, why did you,

Why did I do what, Gary reaped , mess up the team pactces today , it was fun what Hopkins you mad

That I hurt your little boy friends umm,

as Gary said that Jimmy sink turn the same of his freckles yes even

When 16 age old he had freckles but red okay Gary now in for it he as charges at Gary but the only to run in to a mean left upper cut by Gary Jimmy get hey yell Trevor how about you two changes into your wrestling outfits, okay but do we have wrestle ask jimmy, no , okay fine they both said at the same time

When they get done changes they rush on opposites on the mat with Trevor and Neil Watch also with Damon and Mandy, Christy, and Angie , okay guy when I say start you beige great now start as the match began why you her , Gary ask well because now the gym teach too now let start before curfew now go

Shoulder

And with that Gary and Jimmy run into the other both garb each other Shoulder move around the mat

Not let go of each other when walk Petey to seem why all the light still at the gym only to his friends on the mat.

Jimmy push Gary away from him he walk up to gary and garb and push him to the outside of the mat. Then Gary dose same but this time pull him up jimmy then garb Gary and punch in face then the gut

And let go of him punch in face and push him to the floor well come on it wasn't going to stay wrestile back to the match.

Gary get up push to floor and get on top of him hit with a left and right then hard left on jimmy's face. He get off of Jimmy then kick in both leg's.

that all you got smith said Jimmy then give a hard left hook to the gust, not at all Hopkins, said hold his gust then puncsh in the back then gut then push him to floor. Okay you two that it smith you win and pass the gym , said Neil oh yeah yell Gary as he jump pump his fist in air, come guy it almost curfew get to the dorm as eveone leave the gym Trevor and Mandy go to check on Gary and Petey dose same for Jimmy that was so cool Gary and you look so cute in your spandex wrestling uniform said Mandy arms around Gary stomach, you it so cool to win in match against jimmy said Trevor, really said someone be hid them

What you want Damon yell Mandy, Mandy time to back to the girl's dorm we handled him said Trevor look at Mandy, Mandy nodding and walk out of the gym. Nobody beat up on Jimmy Damon yell as push Trevor to the floor and threw Gary to the mat, Jim are you stop him Petey ask, Jimmy had think about it

Yeah he mad at Gary but it was really no big deal , jimmy Petey at older boy, Damon stop

but Damon didn't stop got no top of Gary punch in face then got off him as Gary get up from the floor

Damon hit him a punch and elbow combination that bring back on the mat Damon walk to Gary but then

Is hit with a stink bomb this stop from move then is hit with some potatoes from a spud gun that knock him down

But he get back only to be hit some rocket from a rocket that beat him, nice shot Trevor now help up

Said Gary as Trevor walk and put his hand out Gary garb it and Trevor pull him up,

I owe you one man, man shut up and Come on let get back to the Boy's dorm said Trevor ,

Alright fine mom let's go said Gary as the left the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

3 day later

after the thing at the gym it seem that eve one at school couldn't stop talking about what happen that night they couldn't believe that there jr vice Principal Jimmy Hopkins was beat by Gary Smith.

They didn't know what to About think him. Most of them thought it was just a rumors so they didn't believe it, they were to busy laughing at the posters of Beatrice vomit with her head down in the toilets.

but jimmy didn't care he was about get back with Zoe it was about time they did.

And Gary was plane to take down the jock but he need Trevor and Ray help as talk from be hid the bleachers on by the football field the jock no were to be seen .

Okay here how the plane going to work are the jock are have practice, first I want Trevor to rigs footballs with explosives and put marbles over field .

Second I want Ray to puts superglue on the benches and pees in the water cooler.

Okay I got but what are you going to do , ask Ray Am going to steal the mascot costume from the jocks Gary said as handed the tools to them.

just as Constantinos Brakes walk out of gym and on the field

Okay you guys should be done by time I get back now Gary yell as ran at Constantinos Gary ran in fort of him threw a egg in his face, that it Gary I am going to get you Constantinos said as ran after Gary to the gym . Your mess with the wrong mascot yell Constantinos.

as he jumps in empty pool that Gary in. come on then said Gary as take out his Super Slingshot and fire at Constantinos shot after shot on him but Constantinos come back he start swinging punches that look much like the ones Russell uses but faster it beaten Gary.

Gary put away the slingshot and fight without it he get up punches Constantinos in face but he come back with a field goal kick to the groin and punch Gary in the face Gary dose same to him but he does a shoulder tackle from a standstill that knock Gary over then back off and try to charge him but Gary get out of way cause him to runs head first into the wall Gary knock him out with a charge shot from the slingshot

Sometimes you just got to take the bull by the horns" and takes the costume, leaving Constantinos in his undershirt and underwear now with the mascot outfit on


	5. Chapter 5

Gary knock him out with a charge shot from the slingshot

Sometimes you just got to take the bull by the horns" and takes the costume, leaving Constantinos in his undershirt and underwear now with the mascot outfit on

* * *

Now I m ready for those morons Gray said as the mascot doing the cow dance

Gary leave the gym to see Trevor put the firecracker rigged footballs in the team bag

Then marbles to sprinkle on the field, Ray coming back from the gym with the glue put some on the team benches , then Casey sits down and gets stuck , Gary ran toward the score board . Some jocks are running laps They trip on the marbles. At the booth Gary the changes programmed. The scoreboard now scrolls "I PLAY SPORTS CUZ I CAN'T READ! And ATHLETES LIKE COMMUNAL SHOWERS

* * *

Gary get out the booth to see the kids on the bleachers he Petey, zoe, and the jocks mad on the field

man who could of done this yell Ted ,me you moron said Gary taking off his mask smile. your over

Smith Ted said run back to the field goal with the jocks taking a rig football throw it at Gary ,who get out of way then pick it up as he see Luis and Casey come he take care them with the football as same for

Dan and Kirby they as are easily but Damon puts up a ferocious defense he took shot after shot with explosive-rigged footballs. One them miss and goes in the crowd

Ted why you running huh yell Gary as after Ted, Gary then tackles him

knocked him out you don't put up much of a fight said Gary with his arms in air grinning from ear-to-ear

Trevor and ray come running to the field run to side of Gary we did it guys we got the school

We beat them all, all the idiots yell Gary. This is going to be good Trevor and Ray said at the same


	6. Chapter 6

After the football team practice the guys go back to the dorm .

Gray sitting on left side watch TV

Trevor sitting on right side doing the same

Ray sitting The chair next to the soda machine

Noting is said until Trevor said, this suck lets go to the carnival,

Gary turned to look at Trevor , that sound like a great ideas, Gary said

They all get of where they sit Ray turn off the T.V. follow them

They try to make door but suddenly Petey come up to them.

They look at surprised Petey look trouble some was up.

Trevor He quirked his eyebrow, but before he can talk Gary said.

What wrong out Eunice was a man, Gary said, drawing a sharp elbow in the ribs from Trevor

Who's couldn't help but to smirk wide as Gary did same he turn back to Petey,

No Petey yelled, it Jimmy he,

Petey was stop by Gary, he bi?

No I mean yes but that it you know at football team practice

When I kick jock butt, Gary said with a smirk

Okay one the football you threw came in the stands and hit ZOE !!

They all gaps at and Petey shock his head

Is she okay Pete, ask Trevor

Yeah she okay but Jimmy got real mad Petey

Let me guess he looking for me Right ? Gary ask can you tell her I said I m sorry

Yeah but Jimmy gone crazy won't stop looking for you Petey yelled,

Clam down Pete how about come to the carnival with us he said putting hand on him.

Pete nodded and follow the guys out the dorm when make to the gate Gary stop.

Hey guys I am go to bring someone else with us okay Gary said

Who Petey ask, Mandy Trevor said okay man we'll meet you there.

He walk over to girl dorm to see Mandy who' s at the beeches As Gary walk to the sit were Mandy

Mandy look up to seen Gary, she smile hey Gary bear, hey Mandy want to go the carnival with me.

Sure it a date as they move to Gary bike as bike to the carnival

* * *

They Trevor wait them, man it bout time, he said

They ran over the crowd of people whom were gathering outside the gates of the carnival.

they to the ticket booth Petey buy tickets for the five of them.

The Grand Canyon rollercoaster had a limit of two to a seat and a rule that stated those not tall enough

That left Ray being crushed into a car with Casey ,

Trevor in a cart with Melody Adams the little girl that she has a crush on Trevor

Gary and Mandy

Petey and Angie Ng

It Faster and faster As soon as the ride came to a halt they want to win some tickets

Everyone grab hands expect Ray who didn't have a date .

Melody Garb Trevor's arm tight look up at him with a slime while Trevor He quirked his eyebrow.

* * *

they had made it to the shooting range Run by Crystal, this game is a shooting range for a rubber band pistol. Moving targets fly by a fairly long backdrop where Trevor was able to beat the other

and got More tickets Trevor , Petey and Gary went to the prize tent

they exchange tickets won on the midway for prizes.

Trevor got a stuffed bear ,Girlie/Car Poster, Rock star Poster, and Giant teddy bear.

Because they have least tickets Gary and Petey also the stuffed bear.

Gary went off ahead of them

Meanwhile Ray and the girls when to the sack stands

the only place in Bullworth where they kids food

They five popcorns bag 13 pretzel 7 hot dogs and 9 Ben Cola

Ray bought the food 7 of the pretzel where for Trevor

He the guys had to shared the popcorn with their dates

everyone had a hot dog.

Trevor and Petey come back to the group to eat\

Every one sat by a stand ate

Where Gary Trev , ask Mandy

Trevor stop eating, he over there, he point by the benches.

He give her some food to take to Gary.

* * *

snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" she said in a sing song voice. Gary knew who it was; Mandy he wanted to mess with her.

"Pinky?" Mandy made an 'erk' sound, but shook her head.

"No."

"Jimmy mom she was confused.

"Who?"

"Oh I know who it is," Mandy smiled and giggled, "Beatrice." For that, Mandy whacked him over the head and turned around. Definitely not!" she shrieked. Being compared to that… that slut was just being rude

Fine I guess I'll just give this bear to Juliet Hopkins ." Mandy twirled around and saw a little bear in Gary's hands. She clasped her hands together and got a twinkle in her eye.

She grabbed it. Hugged it

Then she hugged Gary

After they got eating Gary and Mandy when to the next ride.

They walk towards the 'squid' ride

Come on!" with Mandy in the other hand, Gary paid two dollars and both of them squeezed in one cart/bowl and the 'squid' started spinning. Faster and faster, the 'squid's arms moved making Mandy feel

the need to throw up.

Come it time to get back, said a still dizzy Gary

Okay there at the ferries wheel, Mandy said as walk away dizzy

As Gary walk away dizzy he make to the gate

* * *

He went to the exit and over towards the bike rank he where heard hey Smith ,

Gary turn to see some of the Townies lead by Gurney move towards Gary a little.

Gary walk to them still Dizzy from the Big Squid ride now they only few feet from apart,

With nothing was said then Jerry ran and a running should brag but Gary move in time ,

But in the way a running shoulder tackle this time by Omar knocking Gary to the Ground

Is all you got school boy Gurney yelled watching the fight against a wall,

Gary get up and punch Omar in gut then pushes him into Duncan and Otto send them on the ground,

He turn to be hit by running should brag by Jerry,

Gary stumbles a little then come back with a hard right hook, Gary threw another balled fist at Jerry

then Gary shove Jerry ground and kick him in the gut dazing him

Gurney watching the fight wait to get in.

Duncan and Otto get off the Ground and running at Gary,

Gary duck Otto punches, Gary start punches in stomach knock him to down a hook.

But a now clear head Gary pull out his Super Slingshot and fire at Duncan head knock Duncan down

Gary didn't know if could beat all them he'll try.

**Why did you rug rats want with me, **Gary yelled

**Shut up you,** Omar yells as he punch Gary in the chin then a jump knee Gary in the gut ,

Cause Gary to stumble back but he still able give Omar hard upper cut now Omar stumble.

Then Gurney hit punch Gary in the head then a jumping knee to stomach

then slam his fist in back of Gary head dazing him and knocking him to the ground .

The other got up join kicking Gary then garb him pulled off the ground

Gurney walk over with a smirk on his, well Smith we been told to give you a beat down.

Gary look up at him, **Hopkins** Gary yelled**,**

**right Smith ,** Gurney said as he was about throw another punch.

But out no were a stink bomb hit the ground the Townies drop Gary who's mouth run out the mist.

One arm pressed over his stomach he collapsed against the railing and rested his head against his knees

**Turn back to seen threw it but once the mist cleared he saw 8 blue hooded figures dressed in badly made Star wars Sinth cloaks. **

**As they stood over Townies **

** Gary ask they where but the leader told to him get back to school**

**Gary talk them little longer.**

**hey Gary he turn to see others come his way he turn back to the hoods had gone,**

**Gary told them what happen then went there way back school.**

** Gary Plan to get bac**k** at Jimmy **


	7. Chapter 7

You it funny how one mintue the wole school hate you for start a protest then next they like you because you beat the crap out ever one. That was Gary Smith in a nutshell, Gary walk with Trevor and Ray as did they as made their way to school, hey girly Gary said as he see Mandy come thier way Gary and Mandy have be going out for a week now,

hey Gary said Mandy as she hugged him so were you boys going today,

She ask . Were going to blue skies but don,t those kids hate you, yeah that is why we're going there I need

To talk to Edgar , why Mandy ask. because I don't want the same thing that last time I don't want edgar and his boys to start a figth with the school.

Said Gary as they walk outside the fort gate as hop on there bikes all the same color green , okay boys let

Go as they left the school it took seventeen minutes to get there. then they got off the bikes and walk to were the townies wore, Gurney see them and yell out schoolboys making all the townies expect Leon turn to see who was there they all mad when saw Gary Smith they start to walk over to them unite Gary put his hands in air and yell wait I need to talk to Edgar , you got a lot of come back here, said someone be hid

them, they turn to seen Edgar look mad at Gary, what you want Smith, he ask to say sorry for happen,

Said Gary, is some kind trick? Said Edgar no it not said Gary , you want me to frogive you alright

Okay thank for your time. Hold it Smith, Edgar yell but you Guys got brige me some bikes or

We're going fight. Okay Edgar Ray,Trevor I need you to go to the dock and by the Factory

And the bikes there .

Three minutes later they came back bikes , okay Gary it cool, said Edgar yeah great said Gary

then Gary Trevor and Ray hop back on there bikes left to school when they get back they see Petey

Waiting for them they hop off there bikes and over to were Petey was to see what was going on

What is it Petey , Trevor ask it; Jimmy he want to fight Gary because what happen at the gym

Okay Pete were is he at Gary ask, he at fort doors of school , said Petey

First the roof second the gym and the fort of the school


	8. Chapter 8

**First the roof second the gym and now the fort of the school**

* * *

**As they made their way to school fort door they see Jimmy who's stood there waiting**

**You wait here this is me and jimmy only so stay here, said Gary as he ran up the steps **

**Jimmy, Gary, they yell at each other, why Jimmy Gary ask , why not your going loess right**

**Here yell Jimmy, never ,Gary yell back okay let's end this Jimmy as ran for Gary, Gary did the same **

* * *

**run into the other both garb each other Shoulder they push away from each other .you could tell that Jimmy was mad by he was fighting swinging punches that look much like the ones Russell that something Jimmy wouldn't normally it hit Gary but Gary was ues straight punches hit First, a punch to the left. Then, a punch to the right. That knock Jimmy back few meter Jimmy come back and punch Gary in the face then Gary punch Jimmy in face then they both run to pick up a any thing near by they both pick up wooden planks**

**You two are those weapons in hand yell Seth Kolbe they turn to see him Jimmy and Gary both look at him**

**Then at each and smile at each then at Seth, grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Jimmy and Gary yell at Seth at the same time. They held their wooden planks out then Jimmy swine left and Gary right hitting Seth in his sides **

**Then they hit him again in his legs put him to the floor Seth get up and then they brake the wood then they hit him in the back knocking him out on the ground **

**as they turn back to each other as Jimmy ran back in the school Gary ran after him up the steps before he knew it Gary has to chase Jimmy. Jimmy heads to the unfinished bell tower, Gary in pursuit. Jimmy throws bricks and tips over wheelbarrows full of construction materials,**** Jimmy turn see Gary be hid him Here we are Gary the roof were it all started and were it end now let's but before say Gary tackle him, then they both **

**Fall off the roof and land on the scaffolding Gary get up first then run over to Jimmy pick him and hit with a hard left in the face then a right to the guts he slam Jimmy case the floor to brake and before Gary Could**

**Get up jimmy run over and kick him in the guts the start punch in the back then slam Gary cause the floor to brake this time they both get up at the same run into try to tackle each Gary push Jimmy more but Jimmy **

**Punch Gary in jaw and start ues the swinging punch on Gary back Gary get up punch jimmy to left then the right then another left then a upper cut that sent jimmy to the floor Jimmy get up only to be tackle by**

**Gary who's pick him up push him hard cause the floor to brake as they fall though the glass and land**

**In Dr Crabblesnitch's offices Gary land on the desk and jimmy landed on the floor he was knock out**

**jimmy was then pulled across the floor**

**Ms. Danvers look over at Gary **

"**What are you doing smith?!"**

"**Taking out the trash."**

**The carpet under jimmy disappeared to be replaced with wood**

**jimmy struggled to get up but he couldn't find the strength. Jimmy then started to run. Why? jimmy soon knew why. My face felt stairs as it hit every stair coming down. **

**Jimmy then wake up on a bed in Nurse McRae offices with Gary sating in a chair next to him Gary look at him Jim you look like a mess Gary said look Gary sorry about gone mad, said Jimmy no need Jim I thank we're even Gary said as handed Jimmy a mirror to see scars on his forehead ,you know Jimmy you and I are similar in the way that we want to be in control School is our but me with more control **

**Gary said as he left out door and fort of the were he Mandy running up to him and huge.**


End file.
